Cold Winter
by daisywither
Summary: Namun Jongin yakin bahwa cinta bukanlah soal siapa yang membahagiakan atau bersanding dengan orang yang dicintai. KAISOO/ONESHOOT


**Cold Winter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing: Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo**

**Warning: yaoi**

**P.S.: nggak suka daisywither, keluar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kim Jongin**: Mahasiswa Hukum

**Do Kyungsoo**: Mahasiswa Bisnis

**Kim Junmyeon**: Mahasiswa Bisnis

**Oh Sehun**: Mahasiswa Hukum

**Park Chanyeol**: Mahasiswa Bisnis

**Luhan**: Mahasiswa Hukum

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat wajah pemilik dada bidang yang saat ini disandarinya.

"Apa pagi ini kau tidak ada kuliah?"

"Tidak," jawabnya. "Kau?"

"Kuliahku sekitar jam 10. Masih ada sekitar dua jam lagi,"

Pria yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Kyungsoo itu mengangguk pelan lalu sedetik kemudian menaruh hidung mancungnya di atas bahu pria mungil yang sedang bersandar padanya untuk menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang menguar kuat namun tercium lembut.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu apartemen Jongin—kekasih Kyungsoo—sambil menonton tv. Saling bertukar kehangatan melalui pelukan di pagi hari yang dingin itu dirasa merupakan ide cemerlang bagi mereka berdua.

Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya yang tadinya terletak di atas paha Kyungsoo untuk kemudian memeluk tubuh kecil pria itu erat dan menciumi sisi sebelah kanan wajah Kyungsoo seolah Kyungsoo adalah seekor anak anjing.

"Hei," kepala Kyungsoo sedikitnya terdorong-dorong akibat gerakan Jongin yang terus menciuminya.

"Hm," Jongin balas menggumam sambil terus menghirup aroma shampo yang melekat pada rambut kekasihnya.

"Hei, hentikan, aku mau mandi," Kyungsoo sedikit mendorong leher Jongin agar menjauh darinya.

Jongin mengalah sebelum akhirnya berucap, "Baiklah kalau begitu kita mandi bersama," dan segera menggotong tubuh kecil pria itu menuju kamar mandi.

"Yaaaaaaaa! Turunkan aku! Ya! Hentikan! Ya!"

—

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri," rutuk Kyungsoo sepanjang koridor kampus dengan seorang laki-laki tinggi di sampingnya.

Lelaki tinggi itu menjitak pucuk kepala Kyungsoo lalu berucap, "Kau, cerewet sekali!"

"Kau itu tidak ada kuliah pagi ini, untuk apa kau ikut datang? Memenuhi tempat saja,"

Untuk kedua kalinya Jongin menjitak kepala itu. "Tutup mulutmu sebelum aku yang menutupnya,"

Kyungsoo meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Sakit tahu!"

"Ayo, kuantar kau ke kelas."

"Tidak mau!" tolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Ayo," Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo, namun lelaki mungil itu membatu di tempatnya.

"Aku tidak mau!"

Jongin yang merasa geram pun mendesis lalu dengan segera menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo ala bridal. Biar tahu rasa.

"Ya turunkan aku! Ya! Jongin, aku bersumpah ini tempat umum!"

.

.

"_Nice day_, semoga tidak mengantuk." Ucapan semangat terlontar dari bibir Jongin sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya sendiri pada bibir kekasihnya demi memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat.

Kyungsoo mendaratkan pukulan ringan pada lengan kekasihnya sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil. "_Gomawoyo_," dengan balasan usakan rambut di kepala yang didapatnya dan sebuah senyuman hangat, yang sangat Kyungsoo sukai.

Kyungsoo pun berjalan masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Jongin memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya sebelum sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Lebih tepatnya, suara seseorang yang sedang memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas. Kelas yang baru saja Kyungsoo masuki.

"Namaku Kim Junmyeon, aku mahasiswa pindahan dari Incheon. Mohon bantuannya,"

Lama Jongin memandangi pria itu dari luar kelas melewati pintu yang sedari tadi terbuka. Jongin tidak tahu mengapa, namun ia merasa sedikit aneh.

Jongin segera menepis pikirannya yang menurutnya tidak begitu penting.

—

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya Jongin memutar kepalanya demi melihat pintu apartemen yang masih tertutup rapat sedari tadi. Ia melihat ke ponselnya, tidak ada pemberitahuan apapun dari Kyungsoo, baik pesan singkat ataupun telepon. Dari situ Jongin baru menyadari, bahwa Kyungsoo malam ini tidak pulang ke apartemennya. Melainkan rumahnya sendiri. Jongin menghela napas, seharusnya ia sudah bisa menebaknya dari tadi. Namun mengapa Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menghubunginya?

Jongin pun memutuskan untuk mengirim sebuah pesan singkat.

.

_To: Kim's_

_Aku merindukanmu._

.

Jam berlalu Jongin masih menunggu pesan balasan yang tak kunjung datang. Ia mencoba menelepon, namun sepertinya ponselnya mati. Tidak ada pilihan lain, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan Jongin harus segera pergi tidur. Kuliah pagi menantinya besok.

—

Jongin membuka matanya dengan berat saat ia merasakan seseorang mengguncang pelan bahunya.

"Hei, bangun, bukankah kau ada kuliah pagi ini?"

Dengan kecepatan maksimal Jongin menarik lengan seseorang yang tengah membangunkannya itu hingga terlentang di sebelahnya untuk kemudian menindihnya.

"Kemana kau kemarin seharian? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?"

Kyungsoo merasakannya. Ya, nada hambar yang terdengar dari lontaran kalimat kekasihnya. Bukan nada khawatir yang didengarnya. Ucapannya sama sekali tidak terdengar dingin, namun, ya, hambar. Akan tetapi Kyungsoo cepat menyimpulkan bahwa perasaan tersebut muncul dikarenakan rasa rindu dan khawatir yang terlalu lama berlangsung dan Kyungsoo sendiri yakin, bahwa Jongin sedikitnya merasa kesal.

"Aku kemarin pulang malam, ada tugas yang harus kuselesaikan di perpustakaan. Ponselku mati, aku terlalu lelah untuk mengisi batrenya. Percayalah, sayang, maka dari itu aku datang ke sini pagi ini. Kau ada kuliah kan jam 8 nanti? Lekas mandi, aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan." Jelas Kyungsoo di bawah tindihan kekasihnya.

Jongin menatap pria di bawahnya dalam dan lama, begitupun sebaliknya. Kyungsoo tidak keberatan jika harus menatap mata Jongin selama itu. Ia ingin Jongin tahu bahwa ia memanglah bersungguh-sungguh. Jongin memang terkesan sedikit protektif, sedikit. Dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tak keberatan. Menurutnya Jongin terkesan begitu manis saat sedang mengkhawatirkannya seperti itu.

Jongin memperkecil jarak antara bibir keduanya, hingga akhirnya bibir bawah Kyungsoo berakhir di dalam mulutnya dengan kuluman penuh yang diberikannya. Ia juga mengubah posisi bibirnya yang kini mengulum bibir atas Kyungsoo, dan yang terakhir ia memasukkan kedua belah bibir Kyungsoo ke dalam mulutnya sepenuhnya. Tidak ada yang Kyungsoo rasakan selain kakinya yang melemas padahal ia sedang tidak berdiri. Ia menikmati ciuman Jongin, ciuman favoritnya. Ia sendiri senantiasa membalas pergerakan bibir Jongin terhadap bibirnya sejak awal Jongin mengulum kedua belah bibirnya secara bergantian.

Kyungsoo menarik leher Jongin dengan kedua tangannya, hal tersebut juga membuat jarak antara tubuh mereka semakin menyempit bahkan menghilang. Jongin semakin menggerakkan bibirnya dengan cepat dan sangat dalam, membuat Kyungsoo semakin lemas setiap detiknya.

Jongin menarik bibirnya, memisah dari bibir kekasihnya. Membuat suara kecapan terdengar keras karena kedua bibir yang memutus tautan dengan gerakan berat.

Jongin menempelkan kening keduanya, mereka berdua memejamkan mata, bernapas di depan bibir masing-masing, saling bertukar napas yang hangat dan keluar dengan tidak teratur.

"_I love you,_" Jongin berucap untuk sedetik kemudian kembali melumat bibir ranum di depannya selama beberapa detik lalu melepasnya.

"_I love you more,_" Kyungsoo sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengecup sekilas bibir di atasnya.

"_Don't leave me,_" percakapan mereka yang lebih condong kepada saling berbisik membuat suara Jongin—begitupun Kyungsoo terdengar serak dan terkesan _sexy_.

"_I won't,_"

"_Promise me?_"

"_What I've said before is a promise, you don't have to ask me to promise anything because either it's a promise or not, I won't leave you. Never,"_

"_Neither will I," _Jongin kembali mencium bibir di bawahnya, keduanya berciuman dengan nafsu yang menggebu. Cepat, dan nikmat. Membuat mereka cepat merasa kehabisan napas dan memisah tautan antar masing-masing bibir. Namun pemisahan tersebut digunakan Jongin untuk segera menghisap rahang kekasihnya dengan kuat, membuat Kyungsoo tersengat. Ciuman di rahang tersebut merambat dan kembali pada bibir kekasihnya yang basah, merah, dan mengkilap.

Tangan kanan Jongin bergerak masuk ke dalam kaos putih yang dikenakan Kyungsoo dan berakhir pada elusan penuh gairah di belakang punggung yang membuat Kyungsoo hamipr tersesat.

"Ah," lenguhan lolos setelah Kyungsoo melepas tautan bibir keduanya. "Hentikan, sayang," Kyungsoo berbicara dengan napas yang terengah penuh hasrat. Ia mencoba menghentikan tangan Jongin dengan tangan kirinya.

"Sebentar lagi kau ada kuliah. Kita tidak mungkin melakukannya," Kyungsoo berbicara lagi. "Lekas mandi, aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan." Kecupan lembut di bibir Kyungsoo berikan selagi kedua tangannya memegang lembut kedua sisi rahang Jongin.

Jongin membuang napas keras, ia agaknya kecewa pada mata kuliah keparat yang mengapa harus mengganggu acaranya dengan Kyungsoo. "Baiklah,"

—

Jongin mendongak saat ada seseorang yang duduk di kursi di depannya. Tingkahnya yang grasak grusuk membuat Jongin sedikit jengah. Jongin kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada buku di tangannya.

"Hei, kalau kau mau baca, lebih baik di perpustakaan, jangan di sini. Tidak cocok, kau tahu,"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawaban Jongin sukses membuat lawan bicaranya memberikan cengiran bodoh yang tak dilihat oleh Jongin.

"Mana Kyungsoo?"

"Ada di gedung bisnis, ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya bertanya. Biasanya kau selalu ditemani oleh kekasih tersayangmu itu," nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit menyindir.

"Apa pedulimu, Oh Sehun." Kali ini Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada orang di depannya.

"Kau ini, aku heran mengapa Kyungsoo bisa jatuh padamu,"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Jongin sewot.

"Jelas-jelas ia bisa mendapatkan yang lebih dari seonggok daging bernama Kim Jongin,"

"Aku tahu kau iri, pikirkan statusmu itu, _Jomblo_. Oh, ya, pikirkan juga Luhan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pacar Chanyeol,"

"Diam kau, brengsek,"

Tawa Jongin menggelegak. "Kulihat Luhan sangat senang saat bersama Chanyeol, bisa jadi—"

"Diam atau kusumpal mulut besarmu dengan kue beras sehingga kau mati tersedak."

Melihat Sehun yang terpancing gelak tawa itu pun membesar. "Makanya jangan jahil,"

Sehun memasang raut wajah jengkel hingga ia teringat akan sesuatu. "Oh ya, apa kau tahu dengan mahasiswa pindahan dari Incheon itu? Kudengar ia masuk jurusan bisnis, sama seperti Kyungsoo,"

Otak Jongin dengan cepat mengingat sesuatu yang diketahuinya kemarin pagi. "Lalu?"

"Rata-rata anak jurusan bisnis menyukainya, bahkan dari jurusan lain pun ada. Yang aku heran, mengapa ia baru pindah sekarang? Padahal kan sebentar lagi sudah semester akhir dan kita akan lulus. Apa dia ingin melanjutkan kuliahnya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi? Membosankan sekali," ucap Sehun lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Eoh satu lagi, kudengar ia tampan dan merupakan mahasiswa yang pintar, keluarganya juga kaya raya. Kurasa tidak akan ada orang yang menolaknya apabila diajak berkencan,"

"Begitupun kau?"

"_What the hell, man,_"

Dalam hati Jongin menertawakan tingkah Sehun. "Kau itu, terlalu berlebihan," Jongin mengambil tas dan kopinya sebelum beranjak dari hadapan Sehun.

"Hei, Kim Jongin! Tunggu aku!"

.

.

Jongin berjalan di sepanjang koridor gedung fakultas bisnis, bermaksud untuk menemui Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Namun ia tak kunjung menemukan kekasihnya.

Jongin tak terlalu fokus pada sekelilingnya sehingga ia menabrak seseorang dan tak sengaja menumpahkan kopi yang dipegangnya hingga mengenai kemeja yang dipakai orang itu.

"Ah, maaf, aku tak sengaja," Jongin buru-buru menaruh gelas kopinya di lantai dan meminta maaf. "Aku menyimpan selembar kaos di lokerku, kalau kau tak keberatan kau bisa—" Jongin seketika terdiam saat melihat wajah orang yang ditabraknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga menyimpan baju ganti di lokerku, jadi tidak apa," ucap orang itu dengan senyum ramahnya.

.

.

"Kau tidak perlu mentraktirku kopi, lagipula kau tidak sengaja, kan?" orang itu berujar masih dengan senyumnya yang menurut Jongin—bahkan orang lain pun—terlihat sangat ramah.

"Ah, tak apa, lagipula ini hanya secangkir kopi."

"Omong-omong, apa kau mahasiswa bisnis juga?"

"Tidak, aku mahasiswa hukum,"

Orang itu mengangguk-angguk ringan. "Oh ya, aku Kim Junmyeon, kau?"

"Aku Kim Jongin," Jongin balas tersenyum. Ia rasa orang ini tidak pernah melepas senyuman dari wajahnya. Dari gerak-geriknya pun Jongin tahu, orang ini sangat terdidik dan sopan.

"Marga kita sama? Senang berkenalan denganmu," ucapnya dengan kekehan.

"Ya," Jongin kembali tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, ada perlu apa kau di gedung ini? Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Hanya ada dua kemungkinan; pertama, orang ini sok tahu. kedua, orang ini hanya ingin sekedar membantu. "Ah, tidak, aku bermaksud mencari seseorang. Namun tidak ketemu,"

"Ooh," Junmyeon mengecek arlojinya. "Ah, sebentar lagi aku ada kelas. Aku harus pergi,"

Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil melihat Junmyoon yang bergegas.

"Sampai jumpa," ucapnya ramah lalu berjalan menjauh.

Jongin melihat punggung Junmyeon yang semakin jauh dan akhirnya menghilang saat dirinya berbelok.

—

Hari ini hari libur, dan Kyungsoo bermaksud untuk mengajak Jongin jalan-jalan. Namun masalahnya orang yang sangat ia kasihi itu bukan merupakan _'morning person'. _Terkadang Kyungsoo lelah harus membangunkan Jongin hanya dengan berbekal badannya yang kecil ia harus menarik selimut tebal yang membalut tubuh tinggi Jongin lalu segera membangunkannya dengan berbagai macam cara. Seperti saat ini.

Kyungsoo mengguncang bahunya, menarik tangannya, mengecup bibirnya, menggeret kedua tangan Jongin agar sebagian tubuhnya terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur, berbicara tepat di lubang telinganya. Segala hal Kyungsoo lakukan sampai ia kelelahan sendiri.

"JONGIN, _PLEASE_ BANGUN!" Kyungsoo berteriak keras. Untuk sedetik kemudian ia meringis dengan rengekan. "Jongin, bangun, aku lelah!"

Namun Jongin masih belum mau bangun.

"Aku bersumpah dia semacam sapi perah," desis Kyungsoo sebal.

Hingga Kyungsoo menemukan sesuatu di lantai yang membuatnya beranggapan bahwa benda itu merupakan malaikat penolongnya.  
>Kyungsoo berjalan mengambil benda itu, bulu angsa. Panjangnya sekitar lima sentimeter, bulu angsa itu terlihat tidak baru sehingga benang-benang tipis yang menempel pada tangkainya menjadi semakin tipis dan terlihat tidak rapi. Kyungsoo yakin benda ini akan membuat hidung siapa saja menjadi gatal.<p>

Kyungsoo memulai aksinya, ia memainkan bulu itu tepat di depan lubang hidung Jongin. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kyungsoo menunggu, Jongin mulai terganggu. Ia menepis tangan Kyungsoo agak keras karena dianggap mengganggu tidurnya. "_Mwoya,_"

"Hei, sapi perah, bangun! Ajak aku jalan-jalan!"

"Nanti saja," Jongin berbalik ke arah yang berlawanan dengan tempat Kyungsoo berdiri dan memeluk gulingnya.

"Apa-apaan! Aku tidak akan berhenti menganggumu sampai kau bangun! Kau sungguh ingin membuatku menangis? Hei!"

"Nanti saja, Kyungsoo, aku masih mengantuk. Sekarang diam,"

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Kyungsoo murka.

Kyungsoo memutari ranjang dan kini ia berdiri di sisi dimana Jongin menghadapkan wajahnya. Ia kembali mengganggu Jongin dengan bulu angsa itu.

"Kyungsoo, berhenti sebelum kuberi kau pelajaran," namun Kyungsoo menganggap apapun yang keluar dari mulut Jongin hanyalah angin lalu. Ia tidak peduli, ia murka.

Terus Kyungsoo mengganggu kesenangan tidur Jongin hingga akhirnya Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang dan, Kyungsoo bersumpah ia ketakutan melihat Jongin yang, demi Tuhan terlihat sangat menyeramkan!

"Oh, aku rasa Ibu menungguku di rumah untuk membantunya memasak—" Kyungsoo langsung ngacir saat Jongin mengejarnya, ia bersumpah ia ingin tertawa, namun ia juga merasa ketakutan.

Jongin dengan cepat mengejar dan berusaha meraih Kyungsoo, namun dengan lincah Kyungsoo menghindari tangkapan Jongin. Mereka terus berputar-putar di kamar itu, hingga Jongin mendapatkan salah satu pergelangan tangan pria itu dan dengan segera menekan tubuh kekasihnya menempel pada dinding dengan kedua tangannya yang mencengkeram kuat kedua pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

Mereka berdua terengah setelah berlari. Jongin dengan raut wajah terganggu, dan Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah ketakutan—namun entah kenapa masih terlihat imut.

Keinginan Jongin yang tadinya menghabisi Kyungsoo lewat menekan lehernya dengan lengan dan bergulat sengit dengannya tiba-tiba hilang. Entah kenapa perasaan cinta yang Jongin punya untuk Kyungsoo saat ini lebih mendominasi. Engahan napas keduanya tidak lagi terdengar keras seperti tadi, dan sepertinya penafasan mereka akan kembali normal sebentar lagi.

Tatapan mata yang Jongin berikan kepada Kyungsoo melembut—lebih tepatnya, menjadi sayu. Ia melangkah maju, mengecilkan spasi antara dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Tatapan mata Kyungsoo pun tidak sarat akan ketakutan seperti tadi, ia menatap mata Jongin yang menatapnya lembut. Jongin semakin memajukan kepalanya, saat itu pula Kyungsoo mengganti fokusnya menjadi bibir Jongin yang dalam jangka waktu tidak hampir satu detik kini telah melumat lembut bibirnya. Keduanya memejamkan mata, mencoba menikmati ciuman itu. Rasanya sungguh memabukkan, membuat kaki Kyungsoo melemas nyaris terduduk. Ciuman yang penuh dengan rasa cinta, rasa saling menyayangi dan rasa saling memiliki antar individu yang sangat kuat. Jongin tahu Kyungsoo melemas, ia memutuskan untuk menyelipkan jemarinya di sela-sela jemari tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya erat. Ciuman lembut itu terus berlangsung hingga Jongin melepas tautannya lebih dulu.

Keduanya bernapas tidak teratur, Jongin menempelkan kening keduanya sebelum akhirnya dengan pelan-pelan mendaratkan bibirnya pada kening Kyungsoo yang tertutupi poni. Ia memeluk Kyungsoo, membawanya ke dalam sebuah dekapan hangat. Erat. Tidak peduli semarah apapun dirinya, sekesal apapun ia, itu semua tidak akan mengalahkan rasa cintanya terhadap Kyungsoo. Kekasihnya.

—

"Apa?" Kyungsoo merasa ada sedikit masalah dengan organ pendengarannya.

"Mulai besok, kau akan dijemput oleh anak rekan bisnis Ayah. Ia juga satu fakultas denganmu, jadi kalian tidak akan susah jika ingin bertemu."

"Aku tidak mau, Ayah! Bagaimana kalau Jongin—"

"Ayah tidak peduli. Putuskan hubunganmu dengannya, kau harus menikah dengan calon pilihan Ayah saat lulus Perguruan Tinggi nanti. Ayah sengaja menempatkanmu di jurusan bisnis, agar kau bisa menjalankan perusahaan bersama dengannya jika kalian sudah menikah," Tuan Do memang merupakan seseorang yang berbicara selalu tenang.

"Tapi, Ayah—" gumpalan air terlihat menebal di kedua mata Kyungsoo.

"Calon yang Ayah pilihkan untukmu adalah yang terbaik. Selain kuliah laki-laki itu juga sudah bekerja di perusahaan Ayahnya. Dan jika ia sudah menikah, ia akan ditempatkan sebagai Direktur perusahaan Ayahnya di negara ini. Itu semua akan menjamin hidupmu, Nak."

"Tidak, Ayah!" bantahnya. Nyonya Do merasa sedih melihat anak sematawayangnya hampir menangis, namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena ini adalah yang terbaik untuk Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak mau!" bantah Kyungsoo lagi. Ia bangun dari duduknya. "Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan melepaskan Jongin!"

"Kau—"

"Ayah!" suara jeritan Kyungsoo dan Nyonya Do seketika terdengar tatkala Tuan Do meremas bagian dada sebelah kirinya dan bereaksi seolah terdapat masalah serius pada organ penting di dalam tubuhnya, yaitu jantung.

—

"_Kau lihat? Kau tidak bisa membantah Ayahmu, Kyungsoo."_

Di sepanjang perjalanan Kyungsoo terus melamun. Tidak mendengarkan apapun yang keluar dari mulut seseorang yang kini sedang menyetir di sebelahnya.

"_Turuti saja apa kata Ayah. Ibu khawatir penyakit jantung Ayahmu semakin memburuk,"_

"Apa kau sudah tahu namaku?"

"_Namanya Junmyeon, kau harus menjalin hubungan dengannya. Turuti saja apa kata Ayah, Ayah hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk masa depanmu."_

Tapi Ayah yang membuatku menderita..., batinnya pilu.

"Hei, Kyungsoo? Apa kau baik?" Junmyeon melambaikan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Kyungsoo, membuatnya sedikit berjengit.

"Ah, ya?"

"Apa kau merasa kurang sehat? Kalau seperti itu lebih baik tidak usah kuliah dulu,"

"Tidak, aku rasa aku harus minum kopi."

.

.

Kyungsoo terus memandangi gelas kopi di hadapannya, lebih tepatnya ia melamun. Tanpa sedikitpun meminum kopi yang di pesannya dari kedai itu.

Junmyeon yang melihat hal tersebut memutuskan untuk kembali bertanya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah? Iya."

"Kau bisa bilang padaku jika ada hal yang membuatmu tak tenang. Terkadang kalau kita bercerita pada orang lain, beban itu bisa berkurang walau hanya sedikit."

Kyungsoo mendongak pada Junmyeon, ia nampak ragu. "Apa, Tuan Kim telah memberitahumu soal kau... dan aku?"

"Jadi, soal itu." Kyungsoo hanya diam menanggapinya. "Kalau soal perjodohan, aku tidak yakin dapat menentang Ayah,"

Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar jawaban Junmyeon. "Kenapa?"

"Sebelum aku, kakakku juga dijodohkan dengan anak rekan bisnisnya, mereka menikah. Dan sekarang tinggal di Jepang. Kakak juga memimpin perusahaan Ayah yang berada di sana,"

"Maksudmu, Direktur?" Junmyeon mengangguk.

"Apakah, selalu seperti itu?"

Junmyeon mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Setelah kalian menikah, kalian akan diberikan jabatan sebagai Direktur perusahaan di suatu negara..."

Junmyeon menjawab dengan anggukan kecil dan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan. "Bagaimanapun kami anak Ayah, cepat atau lambat salah satu dari kami akan menggantikan posisi Ayah sebagai Presiden Direktur dan memimpin semua cabang perusahaan di seluruh negara yang dibangun oleh Ayah." Junmyeon memberi jeda. "Kami diharuskan menikah sebelum menerima jabatan—dengan calon pilihannya."

"Tapi... kenapa harus aku?" Kyungsoo menatap nanar pada Junmyeon.

Junmyeon yang mendengar hal tersebut sedikit merendahkan kepalanya. Ia juga tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini. Namun sifatnya yang penurut membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menentang kemauan Tuan Kim.

Junmyeon meraih jemari tangan Kyungsoo untuk menggenggamnya. "Aku tahu ini tak mudah, kalau kau memang tidak mau, aku bisa membicarakannya dengan Ayah—"

"Jangan!" Kyungsoo memotong. Ia mendongak menatap Junmyeon. "Aku—aku juga tidak bisa menentang Ayahku..." pandangannya kembali merendah.

Junmyeon terdiam sejenak. "Lalu mengapa kau merasa sedih? Apa kau sudah punya kekasih?"

Kyungsoo kembali menatap Junmyeon. "Aku—"

Betapa kagetnya Kyungsoo saat ada yang memisah tautan tangannya dan Junmyeon dengan gerakan kasar. Ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang kini berdiri di antara mereka berdua.

"Jongin—" Kyungsoo tercekat saat melihat tatapan yang diberikan Jongin untuk Junmyeon. Penuh dengan kilat marah dan Kyungsoo tahu betul hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Kau mengenalnya?" pandangan Jongin masih mengarah kepada Junmyeon tapi Kyungsoo tahu pertanyaan itu dilontarkan khusus untuknya.

"Jongin, aku hanya—"

"Aku tanya apa kau mengenalnya!" Jongin membentak untuk kemudian menatap Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon yang tidak tahu apa-apa melihat kejadian di depannya dengan penuh rasa tidak mengerti.

"Jongin, aku bisa jelaskan—"

"Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa kau dengan mudahnya berbagi tanganmu dengan orang lain," Jongin berucap tajam sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Kyungsoo keluar dari kedai itu.

Kyungsoo terdiam dengan setitik air mata menetes yang berasal dari gumpalan air di matanya. Dia menghela napas putus asa.

—

Junmyeon yang baru mengerti semalam akan kejadian kemarin pagi di kedai kopi itu kini sedang menelusuri koridor gedung hukum yang lumayan lengang. Ia berharap dapat menemukan Jongin dan meminta maaf padanya.

Perhatian Junmyeon tersita saat mendengar pantulan bola basket dari arah lapangan. Ia merasa lega saat melihat Jongin yang sedang bermain. Ternyata dia juga senang berolahraga.

Junmyeon menghampiri Jongin yang tengah memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Ia bertepuk tangan saat bola itu berhasil masuk. Jongin menoleh dan memasang ekspresi tidak senang saat mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Junmyeon.

"Kim Jongin," panggilnya.

"Jangan pernah kau sebut namaku," ucapnya tidak suka.

Junmyeon berusaha mengerti perasaan Jongin yang mungkin sekarang masih dalam kemarahan.

"Aku ingin minta maaf soal kemarin, aku tidak bermaksud menyentuh kekasihmu—"

"Kau memegangnya, brengsek,"

Junmyeon sedikit tergagap karena kalimatnya tiba-tiba saja dipotong dengan bengis. "Oh, ya, itu maksudku. Aku benar-benar minta m—"

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau ternyata sama saja dengan pria rendahan yang senang memegang tangan orang seenaknya tanpa tahu apa status hubungannya. Kau baru mengenalnya, bukan?" Jongin melirik tajam pada Junmyeon. "Semua orang menganggapmu spesial padahal kenyataannya kau buruk,"

Junmyeon terkejut mendengar penuturan Jongin, namun ia berusaha menahan dirinya.

"Aku menganggapmu orang yang sopan, namun ternyata aku salah," Jongin kembali berbicara. "Kau bahkan perusak _mood_ku,"

Jongin mengambil ranselnya yang tergeletak di pinggir lapangan, berjalan melewati Junmyeon namun sebelum ia melakukan itu ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Junmyeon dengan nada sedingin es batu, "Kyungsoo tidak sebanding dengan segelas kopi panas."

Setelah itu ia menabrak bahu Junmyeon kasar dan pergi jauh meninggalkan lapangan basket. Junmyeon terdiam di tempatnya.

—

Malam itu Jongin berjalan mendekati pintu apartemennya dan menemukan Kyungsoo sedang duduk sambil menyembunyikan wajah di antara kedua lututnya.

Jongin bersikap seolah dia tidak melihatnya dan menekan kata kunci apartemennya dengan santai. Dan Kyungsoo dapat mendengar bahwa ada seorang lain di dekatnya. Ia mendongak dan menemukan Jongin sedang berdiri di sampingnya mengadapi pintu. Kyungsoo bangun dari duduknya.

"Jongin," Jongin bersikap seolah tak peduli dan mendesiskan umpatan ketika ia salah mengkombinasikan kata kunci.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo mencoba memegang tangan Jongin dan mengambil alih perhatiannya, namun sayangnya gagal, Jongin menepis tangan Kyungsoo dengan cepat. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak menyerah.

"Jongin!" kali ini Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo. Ia terdiam. Hatinya berdenyut melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang bisa dibilang sangat berantakan. Terlihat hancur. Jongin yakin Kyungsoo menangis seharian ini.

Jongin menghela napas sebelum berbicara, "Mau apa?"

"Maafkan aku," Jongin diam dan membuka pintu apartemennya, hendak melangkah masuk namun Kyungsoo menghentikannya. "Jongin!"

Jongin berbalik, dan saat itu juga ia melihat Kyungsoo menangis. Menangis dalam arti yang sesungguhnya. Organ penting yang tersembunyi di bagian dada Jongin berdenyut pilu. Ia tidak bisa melihat Kyungsoo menangis. Kyungsoo jarang sekali menangis di depannya. Ia paling benci jika melihat Kyungsoo-nya menangis.

Jongin membawa pria mungil yang rapuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkannya menangis di sana sembari menggosok-gosok punggungnya dengan sayang, berusaha menenangkannya.

.

.

"Kau ada masalah?" Jongin memulai bicaranya saat dilihatnya Kyungsoo sudah tenang.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pegangannya pada cangkir teh dalam genggamannya. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin minta maaf—"

"Ssshh," Jongin memberi perintah pada Kyungsoo untuk tidak melanjutkan jawaban yang tidak diinginkannya. "Aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah, kau seperti ini jika kau sedang dalam masalah berat. Ada apa, hm?"

"Tidak, Jongin. Aku sungguh hanya ingin minta maaf padamu soal kemarin."

Jongin terdiam sejenak lalu mengembuskan napas berat. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, dan aku tidak perlu memaafkan apapun. Aku yang salah karena kemarin terlalu emosional, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku berlebihan. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu,"

Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin lekat. Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat, hal ini selalu terjadi ketika Jongin membujuk Kyungsoo untuk bicara jika dirasanya Kyungsoo tengah tertimpa masalah. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa hangat.

"Aku yang salah—"

"Ssshh," Jongin menghentikan Kyungsoo dengan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir pemuda itu agar tidak lagi terbuka untuk bicara masalah yang tidak lagi ingin Jongin bahas. "Jangan bahas ini lagi, aku sudah tidak peduli. Aku memercayaimu,"

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar penuturan Jongin, gumpalan air di kedua matanya semakin tebal dan membuat pandangan Kyungsoo kian memburam.

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. "Ceritakan, ada apa?"

Kyungsoo diam. Banyak hal yang berputar-putar di dalam pikirannya. Ia tidak menginginkan limpahan uang ataupun hidup terjamin, cinta dari Jongin sudah cukup untuknya. Setidaknya—uang bisa dicari. Ia tidak ingin mengorbankan cintanya hanya demi uang. "Tidak ada. Aku—mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu."

Jongin menatap mata itu dalam dan ia sungguh bisa melihat ketulusan bercampur dengan kerapuhan berada di sana. Jongin tersenyum lebar.

—

"Kenapa tidak membawa mobilmu?"

"Aku hanya—tidak ingin saja," jawab Jongin sambil memasukkan tangan Kyungsoo ke dalam saku mantelnya. "Lebih baik berjalan seperti ini, bisa lebih lama denganmu,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum mencibir mendengar jawaban Jongin. "Indah sekali,"

Jongin menoleh. "Apa?"

Kyungsoo menunjuk pohon sakura di kanan dan kiri mereka dengan dagunya. Jongin mengikuti arah dagu Kyungsoo, bahkan ia sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa ada pohon sakura di sekeliling mereka. "Kau ingin duduk?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Tuan Do?" tanya Jongin ketika mereka sudah duduk di bangku bawah pohon.

"Uh?"

"Kau bilang Ayahmu sempat dirawat di rumah sakit?"

"Ah, ya," jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya. "Ia sudah boleh melakukan pekerjaannya seperti biasa,"

"Eoh? Apakah itu tak apa?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Bilang padanya untuk terus menjaga kondisinya, jangan sampai penyakit jantungnya kembali kambuh,"

"Iya," Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi. "Bagaimana keadaan keluargamu?"

"Ayah dan Ibu masih sibuk mengurus perusahaan mereka di China, aku sungguh tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal berbau bisnis. Aku lebih ingin menjadi seorang Pengacara, menurutku dunia bisnis sangatlah membosankan,"

"Jadi menurutmu, hidupku membosankan?" Jongin terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Bukan begitu, aku merasa bisnis bukanlah duniaku, mengungkapkan kebenaran dalam suatu kasus kurasa akan lebih menyenangkan,"

"Dan akan membuatmu pusing," Kyungsoo menyambung.

Jongin terkekeh kecil. "Ya, aku tahu,"

"Semonga sukses, Pengacara Kim!" goda Kyungsoo menyemangati.

Jongin tersenyum manis, ia mengambil salah satu tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya. "Sebentar lagi kita lulus, aku akan mencari pekerjaan dan akan segera melamarmu. Aku akan membahagiakanmu,"

Kyungsoo terkejut dan refleks menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Jongin. Ia sedikit ternganga, mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup kembali. Ia bingung, ia begitu marah pada kenyataan.

Jongin yang melihat reaksi Kyungsoo mencoba mengerti dan bertanya, "Kenapa? Terlalu cepat ya?" ia terkekeh.

"Tidak, Jongin—" Kyungsoo merasa tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sementara Jongin diam, menunggu penerusan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Aku—" Kyungsoo tergagap hebat. "Aku hanya gugup. Ya, aku gugup."

Jongin tahu bukan itu maksud Kyungsoo. Ia tahu Kyungsoo berbohong, namun ia hanya tersenyum seolah memercayai ucapan Kyungsoo barusan. Entah kenapa ia tidak ingin memperpanjangnya.

.

.

Jongin mengantar Kyungsoo sampai depan pintu gerbang rumahnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 dan bisa dipastikan langit sudah gelap. Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo sebagai tanda perpisahan untuk hari ini. "Tidur yang nyenyak," Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kyungsoo," baik pemilik nama maupun kekasihnya menoleh, keduanya melihat Tuan Do yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. "Masuk," lanjutnya. "Dan kau, aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Baik Kyungsoo maupun Jongin yakin bahwa yang ingin diajak bicara oleh Tuan Do adalah Jongin. "Mau apa, Ayah?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada menyelidik sekaligus khawatir.

"Kubilang masuk." Ucap Tuan Do sebagai harga mati.

Jongin mengusap pinggang Kyungsoo untuk meyakinkannya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo menatap khawatir pada Jongin. "Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan Jongin dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Setelah memastikan Kyungsoo sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Tuan Do kembali bicara. "Ada banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, lebih baik kau masuk."

.

.

"Aku telah menjodohkan putraku dengan seorang laki-laki berada, ia merupakan putra kedua dari rekan bisnisku yang sekaligus merupakan teman lamaku." Tuan Do memulai pembicaraan dan sukses membuat hati Jongin terserang. "Pernikahan akan diselenggarakan ketika baik Kyungsoo maupun dirinya lulus Perguruan Tinggi. Itu artinya beberapa bulan lagi, dan kuharap kau mengerti,"

Jongin terdiam di tempatnya. "Selama ini aku membiarkan kalian berdua, bukan berarti aku tidak memikirkan masa depannya. Aku ingin yang terbaik untuknya dan Kim Junmyeon adalah masa depannya."

Jongin mendongak, ia amat terkejut ketika Tuan Do menyebutkan nama itu. "Apa?" Jongin bertanya. "Kau bilang Kim Junmyeon?"

"Ya, dia juga satu fakultas dengan Kyungsoo. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Jongin menganga, ia tidak pernah menyangka.

—

Jongin membuka pintu apartemennya dan pemandangan itu yang pertama kali ia lihat. Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah khawatirnya sedang berdiri di sana. Jongin berjalan melewatinya seolah tak melihat. Namun dengan cepat Kyungsoo menahan tangannya. Jongin berbalik, ia diam di tempatnya.

"Lepas," pintanya dingin.

"Jongin, apa yang Ayah—"

"Aku bilang lepas!"

Kyungsoo melepas pegangannya terhadap tangan Jongin. Ia sangat takut.

"Kita berakhir," Jongin berucap kemudian berbalik dan hendak berjalan namun Kyungsoo menahannya lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

"Jongin, apa yang kau bicarakan!?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Apa kau tak dengar? Kita berakhir, kita putus."

"Kenapa? Aku tidak mau, Jongin!"

"Tapi aku mau!" ucap Jongin agak keras. "Ini semua demi kebaikanmu. Dan aku tak baik buatmu. Aku tahu kau akan menikah dengan Kim Junmyeon, seorang laki-laki yang memiliki masa depan cerah secerah mentari, yang akan menjamin hidupmu. Dan aku tak ingin merusak masa depanmu."

"Jongin—"

"Aku mohon. Aku mohon padamu jangan bicara denganku lagi. Kau seharusnya bersama Junmyeon, bukan denganku." Air mata Kyungsoo menetes saat itu juga.

"Mulai sekarang tidak usah datang lagi ke sini, ini bukan rumahmu." Dengan itu Jongin pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terpaku di sana, dengan sakit di hatinya yang amat perih.

"_Jauhi putraku, jangan berhubungan lagi dengannya bagimanapun caranya."_

—

Kyungsoo menerima kaleng minuman itu dengan senyuman sekaligus ucapan terima kasih.

"Ada apa?" tanya Junmyeon, pasalnya Kyungsoo sebelumnya mengatakan bahwa ada hal yang ingin ia bicarakan dengannya.

Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya. "Aku rasa kita harus lebih sering menghabiskan waktu berdua,"

Junmyeon merasa heran. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti mengerti, aku malas mengulanginya,"

Junmyeon pun berpikir. "Tapi bagaimana dengan—"

"Aku sudah tidak punya hubungan lagi dengannya," Kyungsoo menyambar seolah tahu apa yang akan keluar dari mulut lelaki itu. "Aku tidak ingin merasa canggung lebih lama, jadi lebih baik kita saling mengenal lebih dekat mulai saat ini."

Junmyeon terdiam. "Apa kau yakin?"

"Untuk apa aku bicara hal ini jika aku tidak yakin?"

"Bukan, maksudku, hubunganmu dengannya,"

Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar. "Tujuan kita sama, tidak ingin menentang keinginan orang tua kita. Kau bisa ajak aku kemanapun, asalkan waktu berdua yang kita punya menjadi lebih lama."

—

Junmyeon sengaja memilih hari libur, agar waktu bersama yang mereka habiskan menjadi lebih banyak. Banyak tempat yang mereka kunjungi, seperti restoran, bioskop, taman hiburan, dan aquarium raksasa. Seperti saat ini.

Kyungsoo terpesona melihat ikan-ikan itu, terlihat dari matanya yang menatap kagum. Walaupun ikan-ikan itu tidak hidup bebas, mereka masih bisa menikmati hidup mereka di dalam aquarium raksasa itu. Membuat hati siapapun merasa senang ketika melihat mereka berenang ke sana kemari. Membuat perasaan orang lain menjadi lebih baik.

Junmyeon yang melihat tatapan kagum Kyungsoo merasa gemas, entah dorongan dari mana ia berjalan mendekati punggung Kyungsoo. Dengan hati-hati melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut Kyungsoo dan menaruh dagunya di atas bahu kanan pria imut itu.

Kyungsoo berjengit. Ia kaget, namun ketika mengetahui bahwa orang yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang ini adalah Junmyeon, ia berusaha tenang. Junmyeon mengeratkan pelukannya, dan Kyungsoo hanya diam. Ia berusaha menerima perlakuan Junmyeon yang menurutnya wajar untuk dua orang yang dalam jangka waktu dekat ini akan menikah.

Dan dalam keadaan seperti ini, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja memikirkan Jongin.

.

.

Mobil Junmyeon berhenti tepat di depan pintu gerbang rumah Kyungsoo. Junmyeon menoleh ke sebelah kanannya untuk berkata, "Haruskah aku mengantarmu sampai ke dalam?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan berkata, "Tidak perlu,"

"Baiklah, selamat malam. Mimpi indah," Junmyeon tersenyum manis.

Ketika Kyungsoo hendak membuka pintu mobil di sampingnya, Junmyeon menahan tangannya. Pria berwajah malaikat itu mencondongkan tubuhnya, membuat Kyungsoo seketika membatu. Dalam hati Kyungsoo mati kebingungan. Wajah Junmyeon semakin dekat, membuat Kyungsoo semakin gugup dan tidak lebih dari dua detik Kyungsoo dikejutkan dengan fakta bahwa kini Junmyeon memberikan kecupan lembut di keningnya. Kyungsoo sedikitnya bernapas lega.

Kecupan di kening itu berlangsung cukup lama, Kyungsoo dapat merasakan ketulusan dari kecupan itu. Ia tahu Junmyeon orang baik.

Junmyeon memisahkan tempelan antara bibirnya dan kening pria manis di depannya, ia tersenyum. "Sampai ketemu besok," Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil sebagai jawaban. Ia pun turun dari mobil.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang melihat kejadian itu dari jarak jauh. Tepat di persimpangan jalan rumahnya. Hanya tatapan hancur yang terpancar dari kedua bola mata kelam itu.

—

Kyungsoo turun dari mobil sesaat setelah Junmyeon turun, ia terkejut saat melihat Jongin berjalan melewati bagian belakang mobil mereka.

Kyungsoo terus memfokuskan matanya pada sosok lelaki itu, tapi lelaki itu sama sekali tidak melirik Kyungsoo atau semacamnya. Ia hanya berjalan lurus tanpa peduli siapa yang dilewatinya.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu bahwa merindukan seseorang rasanya akan sesakit ini.

Junmyeon yang melihat hal tersebut hanya diam. Ia tidak ingin menahu. "Kyungsoo? Kau tak apa?"

Kyungsoo diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon. Ia terus menatap punggung Jongin yang makin lama kian menghilang dari pandangan.

Dia tidak ingin berbicara denganku lagi, batin Kyungsoo amat pilu.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengunyah makan siangnya dengan lamban, ia bersumpah jika mengikuti mata kuliah dengan perut kosong merupakan hal yang baik saja, ia tidak akan menelan semua makanan di hadapannya.

Perhatian Kyungsoo tertarik ketika mendengar suara tawa dari mahasiswa lain yang duduk tak jauh dari mejanya dan Junmyeon. Dan dirinya tertegun saat melihat Jongin berada di antara teman-temannya mengelilingi meja itu. Semua temannya tertawa, terkecuali dirinya. Ia hanya memasang kekehan kecil yang dipaksakan beberapa kali dan setelah itu ia terus diam.

Ada apa dengannya..., Kyungsoo membatin khawatir.

"Ssstt sstt," Sehun berdesis agar teman-temannya memberi fokus padanya. "Kalian lihat?" pandangan Sehun mengarah pada meja Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon.

"Hei, Kim Jongin, apa kau putus dengannya?" Sehun memandang Jongin saat menanyakan hal itu.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin malas.

Jongin mengikuti arah tunjukan dagu Sehun. "Memangnya kenapa?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

"Kenapa Kyungsoo bersama anak baru itu? Apa pesonanya juga berhasil memikat Kyungsoo? Wah, ternyata benar apa yang kukatakan waktu itu, tidak akan ada yang menolak apabila diajaknya berkencan." Sehun berucap bangga.

"Tutup mulutmu." Jongin berkata tajam penuh penekanan seolah tidak senang.

"Wah? Kau marah?" Sehun tertawa.

Jongin mengambil ranselnya dan beranjak pergi dari meja itu. Baik Kyungsoo maupun Junmyeon yang mendengar derit kursi yang berisik menoleh pada sumber suara. Kyungsoo terus melihat Jongin yang berjalan meninggalkan kantin lantai dasar. Dengan melihat punggungnya saja Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa ia sangat merindukan pria itu. Ia bingung bagaimana caranya agar bisa mendapatkan cintanya kembali.

—

"Jongin!" Jongin menoleh saat ada yang meneriakkan namanya. Dilihatnya Chanyeol berlari mendekatinya dari kejauhan. "Boleh aku minta tolong?"

Jongin mengangguk agak ragu.

"Tolong antarkan berkas ini ke perpustakaan gedung bisnis, aku harus menemani Luhan bisa jadi terlalu lama kalau aku harus ke sana dulu dan kembali ke sini," Chanyeol memberikan sebuah map tebal yang berisi tumpukan kertas. "Kuharap aku tak merepotkanmu," Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Terima kasih ya!"

Seusai kepergian Chanyeol, Jongin menghela napasnya. Ia takut jika harus bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak ingin dilihatnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo menonton dan menunggu dengan setia Junmyeon yang sedang bermain sepak bola di lapangan hijau yang luas itu. Terus terang ia mengagumi keahlian Junmyeon bermain bola, setiap ia berhasil mencetak gol ia pasti akan berbalik dan tersenyum lebar pada Kyungsoo yang juga tersenyum padanya.

Satu jam menuju mata kuliah selanjutnya, jadi Junmyeon memutuskan untuk bermain bola dengan teman-teman lainnya di gedung bisnis siang itu.

Kyungsoo mengecek ponselnya untuk melihat apakah ada pemberitahuan atau tidak, dan pria itu mendongak saat ada yang meneriakkan namanya dengan keras. Dan hal yang pertama kali Kyungsoo rasakan adalah rasa sakit luar biasa di bagian kepalanya. Ia tidak mengingat apapun lagi karena setelah itu semuanya menghitam.

Jongin terbelalak melihat kejadian di depannya, ia berlari memasuki lapangan dan melempar berkas tebal di tangannya ke sembarang arah sebelum mengendong Kyungsoo yang pingsan dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Junmyeon menghentikan langkahnya mendekati Kyungsoo.

Ia sungguh khawatir sehingga tak melihat Junmyeon yang berada di dekatnya. Tanpa peduli apapun lagi Jongin membawa Kyungsoo menuju ruang kesehatan yang tak terlampau jauh dari lapangan tempat Kyungsoo terkena tendangan bola dan pingsan.

Jongin menidurkan Kyungsoo di atas ranjang dan dengan panik meminta Dokter penjaga ruang kesehatan untuk mengecek kondisi kepalanya yang terkena bola.

"Tenang, ia hanya pingsan. Sebentar lagi akan sadar, mungkin akan merasakan sedikit nyeri akibat tendangan bola yang di dapatnya."

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, nyeri luar biasa langsung menyerang bagian kepalanya yang membuat desisan lemah keluar dari mulutnya. Kyungsoo merasa berat pada tangan kanannya, dan saat menengok ia melihat seseorang yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lengannya. Kyungsoo terkejut karena yang pertama sekali muncul dipikirannya adalah Jongin. Tapi apakah ini hanya sekadar kekeliruan yang disebabkan oleh kepalanya yang terbentur?

"A-ah," Kyungsoo mengeluarkan lenguhan di saat nyeri di bagian kepalanya bertambah.

Jongin yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya mendongak, ia segera mendekatkan dirinya dengan Kyungsoo yang berbaring. "Kau sadar?" Kyungsoo diam menanggapinya.

"Kau tahu, aku pikir kau akan gegerotak—"

Kyungsoo menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Jongin dan berhasil membuat pria itu bungkam. Mereka saling bertatapan, tatapan yang menyiratkan kerinduan. Kyungsoo menarik telunjuknya, menggantikannya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Kyungsoo melumat bibir itu, menaruh kedua tangannya di kedua sisi rahang Jongin, Kyungsoo sudah tidak peduli lagi, ia merindukan Jongin.

Jongin terdiam menerima ciuman itu, untuk sesaat kemudian ia memejamkan mata dan menaruh lengannya di atas perut Kyungsoo lalu memegang pinggangnya.

Jongin meremas pinggang itu di saat ciuman itu semakin panas, bunyi decakan terdengar jelas dari tautan kuat kedua bibir yang saling melumat itu.

Mereka saling merindukan.

.

.

"Aku hanya akan mengantarmu sampai sini, takutnya Ayahmu melihatku lagi," Jongin berbicara tanpa menatap seseorang yang saat ini menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Jongin, tidak bisakah kita memperjuangkan—apa yang seharusnya diperjuangkan?"

Hati Jongin terserang mendengarnya, ia seketika merasa sesak. "Tidak ada yang bisa diperjuangkan,"

Kyungsoo sedikit menunduk mendengarnya, ia merasa sedih—selalu merasa sedih akhir-akhir ini.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo mendongak lagi ke arah Jongin. "Bisakah, maaf darimu meringankan sesak yang kuderita?"

Jongin terdiam. Ia tidak ingin menjadi penjahat. "Ini semua—demi kebaikanmu,"

"Kebaikan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo ingin marah.

"Ayahmu melakukan ini semua demi kebaikanmu, beliau hanya ingin yang terbaik buatmu. Beliau ingin kau bahagia,"

"Bahagiaku adalah dirimu, sayang," Kyungsoo mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan suara bergetar ingin menangis. "Tidakkah kau menyadarinya?"

"Maaf." Hanya itu balasan yang didapat Kyungsoo setelah apa yang mereka jalani bersama selama dua tahun ini.

Bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang tersiksa di sini, Jongin pun tertekan. Sesungguhnya ia tidak merelakan Kyungsoo—dan tidak akan pernah. Namun ia akan melakukan apapun asalkan itu yang terbaik, bagi orang yang paling dikasihinya, Do Kyungsoo.

—

Ujian akhir semester telah mereka lewati, dan kini baik mahasiswa dan mahasiswi Seoul University datang menghadiri upacara kelulusan.

"Aku akan merindukanmu," Sehun berucap dengan rengekan yang dibuat-buat, membuat Jongin memukul kepalanya.

"Berubahlah kalau kau ingin punya pacar,"

Sehun meringis. "Mudah bagiku untuk dapat pacar, aku ini tampan,"

"Tampan saja tidak cukup kalau sikapmu sama seperti anak ingusan,"

Sehun membalas dengan mencibir. "Omong-omong, akan ke mana kau setelah ini?"

Jongin terdiam sebentar, kemudian tersenyum. "Aku akan mendaftar diri sebagai Pengacara,"

"Woah," responnya berlebihan sambil manggut-manggut.

"Tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu, aku yakin mayoritas anak lulusan hukum akan mendaftarkan diri sebagai Pengacara,"

"Tidak juga," sanggah Sehun. "Tidak semua ingin menjadi Pengacara, aku justru ingin menjadi Jaksa,"

"Cita-cita yang bagus, Oh Sehun," pujinya terkekeh.

"Eoh? Kau mengejekku?" tanya Sehun tidak terima.

"_Aniyo_, kau hanya terlalu sensitif, tuan muda Oh,"

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu tertawa seperti ini,"

Jongin seketika menghentikan kekehannya. "Itu bukan tawa, itu hanya kekehan,"

"Euhm," raut wajah Sehun berubah serius. "Apa betul soal pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon itu?"

Jongin tertegun beberapa saat, namun setelahnya ia menjawab, "Uhm, ya, ada apa?"

"Apa kau tak apa?" tanya Sehun agak khawatir.

Jongin terkekeh ringan. "Sejak kapan kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu sejak lama, hanya saja aku tak begitu memikirkannya," Sehun menghela napas. "Semenjak putus darinya, kau menjadi murung,"

"Benarkah?"

"Lelaki tampan tidak pernah berbohong,"

"Lagi-lagi kau berbohong,"

"Aku serius!" ucapnya sewot_._

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang itu tidak akan terjadi," jawabnya tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Sehun!" Sehun menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil.

"Eoh, Jongin, Ibu memanggilku, kurasa aku harus foto, kau tak apa?" Jongin mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa!"

Jongin melihat ke sekelilingnya, rata-rata banyak yang sedang berfoto dengan keluarganya. Ia tersenyum manis, berusaha tegar. Walaupun dalam senyumnya terdapat kerapuhan yang tidak akan pernah diberitahukannya pada orang lain sampai kapanpun.

.

.

Jongin berbaring di kasurnya, masih dengan baju wisuda yang menempel di tubuhnya. Ia menerawang ke langit kamar, terus terang ia rindu orang tuanya.

Semua orang berfoto dengan keluarganya di hari kelulusan, sementara dirinya tidak.

Ia menghela napas berat, saat itu juga ponselnya menjeritkan dering pesan singkat. Jongin merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tadi bergetar.

.

_From: Do Kyungsoo_

_Aku ingin bertemu. Apa kau punya waktu?_

.

Jongin meletakkan ponselnya di samping kepalanya. Tidak berniat untuk membalas pesan itu. Setengah jam berlalu, ponsel Jongin kembali berdering.

.

_From: Do Kyungsoo_

_Kalau kau tak keberatan, temui aku jam 7 nanti malam. Sakura._

.

Kening Jongin berkerut ketika membaca pesan yang kedua. Apa maksudnya?

Ia bahkan tidak menyebutkan nama tempatnya.

Jongin tak mau ambil pusing dan memutuskan untuk terus bersikap tak peduli. Ia tidak akan membalas pesan, ataupun menanyakan tempat dimana Kyungsoo ingin bertemu.

—

Di bawah pohon itu Kyungsoo menunggu, sudah 30 menit ia di sana dan belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Jongin. Ia tetap menunggu, dengan sebuah undangan pernikahan dan buku catatan berukuran sedang yang di bagian pinggirnya terselip pulpen dalam genggamannya. Walau cuaca sangatlah dingin, ia tetap akan menunggu.

.

.

Jongin menonton tv di ruang tengah apartemennya tanpa beban, ia sengaja melakukan aktivitas lain agar tidak teringat dengan Kyungsoo. Nyatanya ia berhasil.

.

.

Sudah 3 jam Kyungsoo menunggu, namun Jongin belum datang juga. Tubuh mungil pria itu berperang melawan dinginnya udara.

.

.

Meskipun tv di depannya berhasil menyita perhatiannya, nyatanya dengan sedikit melamun pikiran Jongin secara cepat tertuju pada Kyungsoo. Ia mengecek ponselnya dan kembali membaca pesan-pesan yang dikirim Kyungsoo tadi siang.

Jongin terus memikirkan apa maksud dari pesan yang kedua. Sakura? Batinnya bertanya.

Jongin terbelalak ketika menyadari apa maksud dari pesan itu, ia melirik jam dinding, pukul 10:15.

Dengan cepat Jongin mengambil mantelnya dan berlari meninggalkan apartemen.

.

.

Kyungsoo merobek secarik kertas dari buku catatannya, menulis sesuatu di sana.

.

_Halo, Jongin._

_Aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu untuk tidak datang, tapi kuharap itu memang benar-benar merupakan hal yang genting. Aku memintamu datang ke sini hanya untuk sekadar mengobrol, membicarakan beberapa hal yang mungkin menarik untuk kita bahas. Namun kutahu itu tak mungkin. Di tempat ini... kau bilang kau ingin melamarku. Aku terkejut, aku ingin menangis saat itu, menangis karena aku pikir orang tuaku tidak akan mungkin menerima lamaranmu. Tapi aku tidak peduli, karena yang menikah denganmu adalah aku, bukan mereka. Namun nyatanya takdir tidak memihakku. Takdir tidak memihak kita.  
>Juga, aku ingin memberikan undangan ini untukmu. Aku juga mengundang Sehun, teman baikmu. Kuharap kau datang. Kau akan menjadi tamuku yang paling spesial di hari pernikahanku 2 minggu lagi.<em>

.

Kyungsoo mendongak ke atas ketika ada sesuatu yang jatuh di atas kertasnya, salju pertama turun. Beruntungnya ia keluar dengan memakai pakaian tebal.

Kyungsoo kembali menunduk , menatap secarik kertas yang berisi beberapa kalimat yang baru saja selesai ia tulis. Air matanya menetes, bersamaan dengan salju yang turun, mengenai bagian tengah surat.

.

.

Jongin berlari kencang melawan salju yang mulai berjatuhan dengan lebatnya, larinya semakin kencang saat ia menemukan mulut jalan yang dimaksud Kyungsoo. Jongin masih berlari, dengan tujuan utamanya adalah bangku yang ia duduki bersama Kyungsoo waktu itu.

Langkahnya terhenti, napasnya terengah luar biasa. Ia menatap nanar bangku yang kosong itu, dengan sebuah undangan pernikahan dan selembar kertas yang di atasnya terdapat pulpen yang menimpanya.

Jongin terus terpaku, ia melihat bagaimana pulpen tersebut tertiup angin dan menggelinding jatuh, membuat selembar kertas yang sebelumnya ditekannya melayang, dan jatuh tepat di depan sepatu Jongin.

Jongin menunduk, mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Jongin menangis.

Menangis di hadapan surat itu.

—

Jongin sudah siap dengan setelannya, ia menatap refleksi dirinya di depan cermin dengan kedua bola matanya yang kelam.

Ia bersumpah bahwa ia akan terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa keputusannya adalah benar.

Ia tidak yakin akan dapat merasakan cinta lain setelah ini, cintanya adalah Kyungsoo.

Namun Jongin yakin bahwa cinta bukanlah soal siapa yang membahagiakan atau bersanding dengan orang yang dicintai. Cinta adalah kerelaan untuk melepaskan orang yang dicintai, demi kebahagiaannya. Jongin merasa seperti membohongi dirinya sendiri. Namun ia tidak punya pilihan.

Terkadang situasi yang membuat cinta terasa sangat menyakitkan, tapi kesejatian cinta tidak akan pernah berakhir manakala pengorbanan cinta itulah yang menjadi pemeran utamanya. Cinta tidak mengenal batas bahkan untuk dua orang yang tidak bisa bersatu namun masih saling mendoakan.

Jongin tidak akan menutup mata dari kenyataan yang menghancurkan perasaannya. Karena ini adalah keputusannya. Walau memang tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada melihat orang yang ia cintai hingga sekarang—dan sampai nanti harus berakhir dengan orang lain.

Ponsel Jongin menjeritkan dering pesan singkat, ia mengambilnya dan segera membaca isinya.

.

_From: Do Kyungsoo_

_Aku ada di Sungai Han, datanglah._

.

Jongin heran luar biasa saat membaca pesan itu, apakah Kyungsoo akan menikah di Sungai Han? Demi Tuhan ini masih musim salju. Jongin buru-buru mengambil undangan yang terletak di atas meja kemudian membaca alamat yang tertera. Apa-apaan? Batinnya.

Jelas-jelas Kyungsoo tidak akan menikah di Sungai Han.

.

.

Jongin terkejut saat menemukan Kyungsoo berdiri menghadap sungai dengan mantelnya yang tebal dan syal yang membalut lehernya.

Seperti mengetahui keberadaan Jongin, ia menoleh ke belakang. Dengan jarak di antara mereka yang terbentang cukup jauh, Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi sambil tersenyum lebar.

Jongin berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, ia sungguh belum menalar kejadian yang dialaminya saat ini.

"Apa-apaan?" Jongin mendesis pelan, namun Kyungsoo masih dapat mendengarnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke samping, tempat dimana Jongin berdiri. Masih dengan senyum lebarnya yang terlihat sangat imut.

"Ia membatalkan pernikahan," Kyungsoo berucap santai. Sementara Jongin tercengang mendengarnya.

"Apa?"

"Kim Junmyeon yang baik hati itu bilang pada Ayahnya kalau ia tidak ingin menikah denganku,"

"Lalu?"

"Yah, awalnya memang susah. Namun Junmyeon tetap bersikeras mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin menikahiku. Dan aku tidak menyangka bahwa ia sangat disayangi Ayahnya maka dari itu Ayahnyalah yang mengalah," Kyungsoo melepas kekehannya dalam senyuman. "Saat itu aku merasa akulah orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini,"

"Kenapa—ia bilang begitu?"

"Bilang apa?"

"—dia tidak ingin menikahimu," Jongin merasa gagap bahkan hanya untuk sekadar bicara.

"Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin menikahiku, hanya saja ia tak tega melihatku yang tak bahagia bila harus menikah dengannya," Kyungsoo memutar badannya menghadap Jongin. "Ia tahu bahwa hanya Kim Jongin yang aku cintai."

Jongin terdiam, masih belum memercayai semua ini. Ia menatap wajah itu dengan rasa keterkejutan yang masih tersisa.

Kyungsoo berjinjit, mengecup bibir itu. "Sadarlah, ada Do Kyungsoo di hadapanmu,"

Jongin yang diam akhirnya sadar. Meskipun keterkejutan masih terjadi padanya, laki-laki itu memberi satu jitakan pelan di kepala Kyungsoo.

"Lalu kau membiarkan aku berada di luar dengan setelan sementara kau dengan pakaian tebal dan balutan kain di lehermu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum centil sebelum memeluk tubuh tinggi di depannya. Jongin terkejut namun sedetik kemudian ia luluh dengan tubuh kecil yang memeluknya.

Jongin memegang salah satu sisi rahang Kyungsoo, kemudian memberikan satu kecupan manis di kening pria yang bahkan lebih imut dari batita itu.

Mereka saling memandang dan tersenyum sangat lebar setelah Jongin melepas ciumannya.

"Ayo, pulang," ajak Jongin.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju mobil Kyungsoo menendang-nendang salju dengan sepatunya ke arah Jongin, membuat celana Jongin terkena percikan salju.

"Hei, hentikan," Jongin memperingatkan namun Kyungsoo terus melakukannya.

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menggendong pria mungil yang usil itu ala bridal hingga sampai ke mobil jika Jongin tidak ingin dirinya semakin banyak terkena percikan salju yang berasal dari keusilan Kyungsoo.

"Hei! Turunkan! Jangan mentang-mentang badanku kecil kau bisa seenaknya! Jahaaaaat!"

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**Author's Note: **APA INI?! Mau bikin pendek jadinya puanjang(?), sebenernya ini bisa dikembangin lagi cuma aku males huehehe lagian segini aja udah panjang kalo dikembangin lagi jadinya chaptered(?). Gimana? Bagus nggak? Banyak yg kurang? Ceritanya gagal? Nggak memuaskan? Silakan review ihik. Aku harap pembacaku yang cerdas-cerdas ini bisa mengapresiasi karya tulisku yang nggak seberapa ini dengan baik ya. Riview dari kalian itu bisa jadi tolak ukur sekaligus perbaikan diri supaya aku bisa nulis dengan lebih baik lagi. Aku hanyalah gadis remaja yang hobi ngayal dan mengekspresikan itu lewat tulisan, jadi maaf kalo cerita/penulisannya itu biasa aja. Aku bukan profesional author ihik. Yang pasti aku udah all out banget setiap aku nulis cerita, kalau masih payah ya mau diapain toh(?). Maaf juga kalau banyak kalimat yg bingungin/salah ketik, manusia tak luput dari kesalahan ihik. Cuap-cuapnya banyak sekali ya. Ya sudah lebih baik diakhiri sebelum terlambat.

Once again, mind to review?

**©daisywither**


End file.
